<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fresh Linen and Coffee- by Loneshadow17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806972">Fresh Linen and Coffee-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneshadow17/pseuds/Loneshadow17'>Loneshadow17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneshadow17/pseuds/Loneshadow17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has a panic attack. It’s hurt/comfort cuz I can’t stand leaving people hurt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Can be read as Shyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fresh Linen and Coffee-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 4. RUNNING OUT OF TIME Caged | Buried Alive | Collapsed Building. Check out my tumblr @coricosplays for more things!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No no no!” Ryan said as he rattled the doorknob. It was stuck. He was  in the small, creepy basement of a reportedly haunted house. Shane was supposed to be right outside. “That’s not funny Shane! Open the door!” No response on the other side. His flashlight went out, plunging him into sudden darkness. It was fine for a few seconds before it felt like it was too dark, there was too little air and like there were too many hands on him. He heard voices calling his name, he saw dark shadow figures in the corners of the room. “SHANE!” He called out before his panic over took him.</p><p>Ryan leaned against the wall and slid down, hitting the floor with a quiet thud that barely registered in his brain. ‘NOT ENOUGH AIR’ was all he could think about. His chest felt tight and he could barely breathe. By the time Shane came in to get him it would be to late, Ryan would have run out of time and air. He was going to suffocate in here with only the poltergeists and spirits for company. His breathing came in and out too quickly, he was taking in too much air and that only made Ryan panic more.</p><p>He didn’t notice the door open, nor did he notice the tall man hunch over him. Ryan flinched when a hand touched him. “Ry-guy.” Shane said softly, “It’s ok, buddy. Breathe slowly with me ok. In through your nose and out through your mouth.” Ryan tried but even with the door open it still felt all to small.</p><p>“Not enough room.” He whispered. </p><p>“Can you make it to the door.” Shane asked concern etched on his face. Ryan nodded weakly and Shane helped him to the doorway. It was like a wave of cool air washed over him. His heart was still racing but he was breathing a little more slowly now that he was out of that dark space. Ryan spun around and hugged Shane tightly, burying his face into Shane’s chest. The taller man wrapped his arms around Ryan. </p><p>“You ok little guy?” Shane asked resting his chin on the top of Ryan’s head. Ryan nodded. Shane smelled nice, like fresh linen and coffee and the scent calmed Ryan’s rapidly beating heart. “Let’s go back to the hotel. We have enough footage.” Shane said softly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>